


Touch My Body

by captain_of_this_ship



Category: The Yin-Yang Master: Dream of Eternity, 晴雅集 | The Yin-Yang Master (2020)
Genre: Bo Ya Knows What He's Doing, First Kiss, Gay Panic, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage, Qing Ming Silently Panicking, Some Sexual Thoughts, Zhuque markings, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_of_this_ship/pseuds/captain_of_this_ship
Summary: Qing Ming notices how tense Bo Ya whenever he visits. The weight on Bo Ya's shoulders prevents him from truly relaxing, and Qing Ming has had enough of watching his friend suffer from such stress.He offers to help Bo Ya relax, his only goal to ease the tension in Bo Ya's body. Unfortunately, Qing Ming did not think his plan through all the way, and comes face to face with feelings he's been trying to deny for months.
Relationships: Qing Ming/Bo Ya, Qingming/Boya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 113





	Touch My Body

**Author's Note:**

> First story for this fandom and I'm so nervous! The amount of research I did about massage therapy and when it was first invented and for what reasons. I learned so much! 
> 
> I really hope this turned out alright...
> 
> Please enjoy! It was a lot of fun to write!

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Bo Ya wondered. 

Qing Ming could hear the judgement and doubt in his tone but didn't bother looking away from his supplies. Bo Ya had already agreed to the idea, and they both knew he wouldn't suddenly change his mind. Not if he wanted to save face. Qing Ming would never let it go if he backed out now. Still, Bo Ya refused to sit down and instead hovered around Qing Ming as if posed to flee at any moment. Qing Ming could feel how tense his body was from where he was kneeling next to the bed. 

"Yes, I know what I'm doing," Qing Ming assured him, organizing his box of vials into an order that only made sense to him. "I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't confident in my ability." It'd be best to start with a light scent first. Something that would help calm Bo Ya's mind, though it would take a lot to have any real effect. 

"I don't think that's completely true," Bo Ya muttered. Qing Ming paused for a moment to let Bo Ya's words sink in, then leveled the man with a blank face at the clear insult. Bo Ya stared back, looking indifferent to anyone else, but Qing Ming could see the teasing spark in his eyes. This man. He often accused Qing Ming of speaking out of turn, yet he insults Qing Ming in his own home. It wasn't the first time. Certainly not the last. And Qing Ming would never insist he stop. 

"If you don't change your mood, then I won't help," Qing Ming warned, turning away to hide his pout. They both knew it was a lie, but he still felt the need to say it anyway. It was the principle of the thing. 

"My mood is the same as it always is," Bo Ya argued. Qing Ming decided to be the more mature person and kept his comment to himself. Silence dominated the room as he finished getting ready. He made sure he had spare linens to clean off his hands afterwards along with an extra robe. Just in case the mess spread to his clothes. Perhaps he should ask Honey Bug to bring them some hot stones... Next time, next time for sure. He'll start simple for their first round and see how Bo Ya reacted. 

"Are you ready?" Qing Ming asked, glancing up at Bo Ya with a polite smile. He knew how much the expression annoyed Bo Ya, and couldn't help using it now. Bo Ya's mouth pulled back in a sneer at the smile, before fading quickly as his eyes surveyed the bed. 

"I believe so?" Bo Ya answered, sounding slightly unsure. He has his arms crossed over his chest. He'd already removed his leathers when he first arrived at Qing Ming's home, and his weapons were set by the door. Without them, he looked softer; however, he still looked weighed down. He had since he arrived, and it didn't sit well with Qing Ming. 

"Is there anything I need to do to prepare?" 

"No. You only need to remove your robes and lie down." 

"This sounds like a shameless plot," Bo Ya declared as he started to loosen his clothes. Qing Ming only grinned and openly watched as Bo Ya removed each layer until only his dark trousers remained. Qing Ming did his best not to stare too much at Bo Ya's chest and stomach, but it was hard. Painfully hard. 

The man's physique looked as if it had been sculpted out of stone. With deep valleys that made Qing Ming want to touch. Despite years of training himself, Qing Ming's body wasn't even close to the same level. However, Bo Ya did use his whole body as a weapon while Qing Ming preferred using his mind before his fists. 

"Lie down," Qing Ming ordered, gesturing to the bed next to him. Bo Ya hesitated for a moment before stepping forward and lowering himself towards the soft surface. 

"On your stomach," Qing Ming quickly clarified. Bo Ya gave him a look that would have cut a lesser man in half, but Qing Ming wasn't fazed at all. 

Bo Ya followed his instructions, laying flat on his stomach with his head resting on the low pillow. His hair was still tied up in a top knot, leaving his whole back on display. It was just as impressive as the front, perhaps even more so. Qing Ming stared at the dark markings of the Vermillion Bird's markings painted across Bo Ya's shoulders. His fingers itched to trace them, to see if they felt any different than Bo Ya's normal skin. It was a shame that the other markings were missing. They only appeared with Bo Ya was in his spirit form. 

"Do you plan to only stare at me for the rest of the afternoon?" Bo Ya asked, the corner of his mouth curling up in a smug expression. Qing Ming quickly peeled his eyes away from Bo Ya's shoulders and gave him an overly innocent look. 

"I was checking for any injuries. Bruises or such," he lied. Bo Ya didn't call him out on it. 

Qing Ming grabbed the best vial and removed the cork, pouring some of the oil into the palm of his hand. A light sweet aroma started to fill the room. Qing Ming set the vial aside, rubbed his hands together to warm the oil and reached out towards Bo Ya's body. He paused a few inches away, thinking for a moment. Should he....

"What is it?" Bo Ya softly wondered, sensing his hesitation. Qing Ming smiled at the concern in his voice and quickly shook his head to show that it wasn't anything to worry about. 

"It would be easier if I changed my positioning," he explained. He might as well. If he wanted to truly help, then he should do this right. Reaching would be easier, and he'll be able to apply better pressure. 

"Then change it." 

"I'll need to-" 

"Do what you need to do," Bo Ya cut him off. "It'll make no difference to me." 

"Very well," Qing Ming mumbled to himself. 

Being mindful of his oily hands, Qing Ming rose to his feet and carefully climbed onto the bed, placing one leg over Bo Ya's. He sat back far enough that he was out of the way of Bo Ya's lower back, but not out of reach of his shoulders. Bo Ya's body tensed for a moment at the position, and Qing Ming wondered if Bo Ya was going to protest. Thankfully, some of the tension soon left, returning Bo Ya to his normal state. Still tense. Always tense; however, Qing Ming hoped to fix that. He rubbed his hands together again, once more reaching out towards Bo Ya's body. 

"Keep your hands at your side," he muttered as his hands came into contact with Bo Ya's skin. 

"Any other commands?" Bo Ya quipped. 

“Still so obedient.” 

“Still shameless.”

"Hush, no. Be quiet and try to relax." 

Warm to the touch, and firm underneath his fingers. Qing Ming tried his best to suppress his own reaction as he slowly ran his hand down the full length of Bo Ya's back. He felt each of the muscles, noticing areas with terrible knots and areas without. Bo Ya hissed when Qing Ming brushed over a part of his lower back. Qing Ming made a mental note to be careful about that spot. It could be an old injury or a pulled muscle. He spread the oil to every last inch of skin, allowing the sweet smell to grow.

He then returned his hands to the top near Bo Ya's shoulders where he started to press his thumbs along both sides of Bo Ya's spine. He dragged them down slowly, keeping even pressure as he went. Once he reached Bo Ya's trousers he flattened his hands and pushed out to the side along Bo Ya's hips. He repeated the same motion several times, feeling some of the tense leaving with each pass. Bo Ya stayed mostly quiet and still as Qing Ming worked, letting out only a sigh here or there. Qing Ming noticed he had his eyes closed, and his face slowly started to relax the more Qing Ming worked. 

The idea to give Bo Ya a massage appeared in his head so suddenly that he hadn't paused to think about why, but now, watching as Bo Ya slowly melted, he understood. Bo Ya carried so much weight on his shoulders; like a bowstring pulled tight. Always tense and ready for an attack, even while he was supposed to be relaxing while he visited Qing Ming. Qing Ming wanted to help him, wanted to ease his struggle for a moment, wanted to give him a chance to truly rest without feeling the stress of the world. He knew he couldn't completely remove Bo Ya's burden, not forever, but he would make it easier to carry by any means possible. This would also help the flow of Bo Ya's energy, though that wasn't Qing Ming's main focus at this time. 

Qing Ming paused for more oil before shifting his attention to the top half of Bo Ya's back. He started closer to Bo Ya's neck first, guiding his thumbs up to the base of Bo Ya's head, then down along the sides of his neck. Bo Ya sighed, more tension leaching out of him. Qing Ming smiled in triumph at the sound. Usually, when Bo Ya sighed it was from annoyance or frustration. It was nice to hear the sound in a different, more positive situation. Though Qing Ming did enjoy pulling on Bo Ya's nerves when he was bored. The man never failed to react in some fashion. How could Qing Ming resist? 

"Dare I ask where you learned to do this?" Bo Ya softly muttered as Qing Ming repeated the answer along his neck. Qing Ming met his eyes for a moment and grinned, shrugging a shoulder. If he leaned down a little further he could easily kiss the side of Bo Ya's forehead He shoved the thought into the back of his mind. He mentally slammed a door shut, locked it, and threw away the key. Let those thoughts die in the dark where they belong. Qing Ming looked away, suddenly unable to meet Bo Ya's eyes, to focus harder on his current task.

"Best not to know," Qing Ming replied, finishing the last glide across Bo Ya's shoulders and leaning back a bit. The answer wasn't nearly as shameless as Bo Ya might think, but Qing Ming couldn't help but tease him. He moved his attention to Bo Ya's shoulder blades, taking a moment to trace his fingers along the edge of the markings. Bo Ya jumped, his body tensing even worse than before. Qing Ming feared he was about to bolt out of the room or turn and attack with how stiff his muscles were. Qing Ming quickly pulled his hands away, sitting back completely as he gave Bo Ya a minute to collect himself. 

"I apologize. Are you okay?" Qing Ming said, fearing he had overstepped. Perhaps touching the markings brought back bad memories from the events at Imperial City? Or maybe they caused Bo Ya pain in some way? No matter the reasoning, Qing Ming did not care. He’d done something wrong, and he owed Bo Ya an apology for his misstep. Thankfully, Bo Ya nodded, though he turned his head the other way to hide his face from Qing Ming's eyes. Qing Ming allowed it. Now was not the time to push Bo Ya too fast, or too far. 

"A sensitive spot," Bo Ya muttered. "No need for apologies." 

"I'll avoid it," Qing Ming offered. The last thing he wanted was to make Bo Ya uncomfortable, or unhappy. 

"No!" Bo Ya said, too quickly and too loud. Qing Ming raised an eyebrow in confusion and a bit of curiosity as he waited for Bo Ya to explain. At first, he wasn't sure he was going to get anything else from the demon hunter, the silence stretching on far longer than he expected. Finally, Bo Ya cleared his throat.

"No," Bo Ya repeated. "You surprised me the first time. That's all. I'll be fine from here on out. Please, keep going." It was the ‘please’ that won Qing Ming over and killed any argument on his tongue. 

"You can tell me to stop at any time," Qing Ming assured him. There were lines in the sand that he would never cross.

"I know. I know. Get on with it."

Qing Ming waited another moment before returning to his work. This time, he placed his entire palms flat over the markings and moved them in circles with solid pressure. Bo Ya took deep even breathes, his body slowly melting into the bed underneath him as he relaxed once again. That helped to calm some of Qing Ming nerves. He hadn't ruined everything. Yet. He gently used his knuckles around the marks, avoiding them head-on just in case. He moved on to the next section faster than he needed to, but it was probably for the best. At least he got to feel the markings once. That was enough for him. He wouldn't ask about them or push Bo Ya past his limits. 

He found a stubborn knot on Bo Ya's left side and pressed his thumbs against it. Bo Ya groaned, sounding as if he was in pain, but as Qing Ming switched to his knuckles and then his palms, the sound turned into a soft, pleased sound instead. Qing Ming continued the same process for every tight spot he found, working each knot loose until Bo Ya hummed in satisfaction. The sounds Bo Ya made sent conflicting signals throughout Qing Ming's body and mind. He felt an embarrassing heat coiling around in his stomach. 

Qing Ming tried his best to shove his thoughts into the same locked room as the others, pushing away any images that popped into his mind whenever Bo Ya let out a long deep groan. It was far too similar to another sound, sending a flush across Qing Ming's cheeks. Thankfully, Bo Ya didn't know what he was doing, wasn't aware of the effect he was having on Qing Ming, and Qing Ming would keep it that way. Keep this a secret just like all his other thoughts and feelings and dreams. Today was about helping Bo Ya relax. That was the only goal. Not his own personal pleasure or wants or needs. 

He carefully shifted his body away from Bo Ya's, pushing up onto his knees. He pressed down harder on the most stubborn of knots as an excuse, hoping that Bo Ya didn't notice anything strange. The man had good instincts and amazing senses, but right now Qing Ming hoped they both failed him. He was almost finished. Then he'd excuse himself for a moment while Bo Ya rested and he could take the time to collect his bearings before he made a fool of himself. If he didn't get this under control, he might lose the only true human friend he had. 

Qing Ming finished the last of the knots and moved his hands as low as possible, pressing them into Bo Ya's lower back right above his trousers. He pushed his hands from Bo Ya's side out to the side several times, biting his own lip as Bo Ya continued to make the most obscene noises. And he called Qing Ming shameless! He should have thought this through when he suggested it, but he hadn't expected Bo Ya to sound so amazing, so provocative. It was his own fault for having such a reaction. 

"Done," Qing Ming declared, reaching for a clean linen cloth to wipe off his hands. 

"Already?" Bo Ya replied as rolled his neck one way. Qing Ming's mouth fell open as Bo Ya stretched his arms over his head and arched his back. His eyes landed on the markings again, silently enjoying the way they stretched as Bo Ya moved. He shook his head, shutting his eyes for a moment to compose himself. 

"How do you feel?" Qing Ming asked, quickly climbing off of Bo Ya's legs. 

"Quite relaxed," Bo Ya answered, his voice low and pleased. "Thank you for doing this. I didn't realize how much tension I was carrying until you took it away." 

"I'm relieved to hear that," Qing Ming mumbled. Did his voice sound strange? "Glad I was able to assist you. You should take a long bath to get the oil off your back. I'll have Honey Bug bring you some hot water." 

Bo Ya pushed himself up to kneel on the bed, giving Qing Ming an unreadable look. Qing Ming pretended to be too busy with the cloth to meet his eyes, wiping off each individual finger carefully to ensure all the oil had been removed. 

"Qing Ming," Bo Ya said. His voice was so soft, so light, that Qing Ming knew it was a trap, yet he still looked up at his friend. Helpless at denying him anything. "You're acting strange." 

"I am not," Qing Ming protested too quickly. Bo Ya tilted his head, his eyes narrowing as he tried to see beyond Qing Ming's act. If he stayed any longer, Bo Ya might actually figure it out and that was the last thing Qing Ming wanted. He kept his mask firmly in place for months now. He would not let it slip. 

"I always act strange. It's a side effect of my heritage," he explained as he closed his box of vials. He climbed to his feet and picked up his remaining supplies. Running away was the coward's way, but Bo Ya was always too good of an opponent and Qing Ming wouldn't win this time. Bo Ya stood up from the bed, his bare chest still very much on display. 

"Would you like Honey Bug to bring tea along with water for a bath?" he asked, falling back on his host duties as he attempted to walk towards the door. Bo Ya moved into his path and crossed his arms over his chest. Qing Ming shut his eyes for a brief moment to gather his run-away thoughts. 

"Something isn't right," Bo Ya declared as Qing Ming opened his eyes once more. "Tell me." 

"Tell you what?" Qing Ming asked, forging confusion with a tilt of his head. Bo Ya's mouth twisted into such a deep frown that Qing Ming nearly gave in right there, but he steeled himself against it. Bo Ya's pouting would not be his undoing.

"What's going on in your mind, Qing Ming?" 

"Many things," Qing Ming stepped around Bo Ya, continuing on his way. "Things you truly do not want to know about." He didn't get very far. A strong hand grabbed his arm, turning him around.

"It is because of the Vermillion Bird markings?" Bo Ya wondered, his hand still tightly holding Qing Ming's arm to prevent him from escaping. 

"What?" 

"Are you upset because I still have them?" 

"No! Of course not!" Qing Ming rushed to assure him.

"Then why are you acting like this? Stranger than usual!" 

"I was slightly surprised to see them, but I'm not upset or distressed by them. As long..." Qing Ming trailed off, realizing his mistake too late. 

"Talk to me," Bo Ya said, the words a mix between a plea and a demand. 

"I..." Qing Ming said, unsure how to proceed without fully giving himself away. "Do they hurt?" 

Bo Ya stared at him silently. 

"The marks. Do they cause you pain?" 

"No," Bo Ya shook his head. "No, they don't hurt. Even while in my spirit form, they cause no pain. I swear." 

"When I touched them, did I bring back bad memories?" 

Again, Bo Ya shook his head. 

"No. That's not-'' He paused, his hand falling away from Qing Ming's arm. Qing Ming silently mourned the loss, watching as Bo Ya's eyes drifted away from him. He waited as Bo Ya collected his thoughts, wondering now what Bo Ya was thinking about. How quickly their positions changed. Now Qing Ming was desperate to know what was on Bo Ya's mind. His eyes shifted down to Bo Ya's mouth. They were standing so close, and Qing Ming knew it'd be so easy to close the distance. To take Bo Ya by surprise. He'd thought about it countless times. Whenever they sparred. Whenever they ate together. Or took walks. Or when he teased Bo Ya to the point where the man scowled in such a handsome way. His resilience against his urge was weakening, but he wasn't ready to face the consequences. 

"Are they always so sensitive?" Qing Ming quietly wondered, mostly to himself. Bo Ya's eyes snapped back to him. A new fire appeared in his eyes, captivating Qing Ming and pinning him in place. He stepped closer, invading Qing Ming's space as he reached out to place a hand on Qing Ming's waist. 

"Bo Ya," Qing Ming gasped as Bo Ya pulled him in, words failing him. 

"No," Bo Ya stated. "They've never been sensitive before. Not until today. Not until you touched them." Qing Ming opened and closed his mouth, unsure how to reply to such a statement. 

"I'm tired of holding myself back," Bo Ya explained, his eyes never leaving Qing Ming's. "Every time I see you, I want to touch you. I want to pull you close and never let you go. I want to be around you so much that it's frustrating. You're a handful. Shameless and strange and irritating, but captivating and intelligent. And today you touched me so openly. So freely and I can't keep pretending that I feel only friendship for you. How are you unaware of the effect you have on me?"

"I could say the same to you," Qing Ming finally found his voice. 

"Qing Ming," Bo Ya said softly. "If you don't stop me, I'm going to kiss you." 

"Why would I stop you?" Qing Ming huffed. 

"Because you are strange," Bo Ya answered, the hint of a smile appearing on his face as he leaned closer. Qing Ming didn't bother to protest, too focused on Bo Ya's lips as they touched his. 

Of all the ways Qing Ming imagined this going, this was not one of them. He never expected Bo Ya to make the first move. Never thought that Bo Ya would return his feelings. He carelessly dropped the box of vials in favor of grabbing the back of Bo Ya’s head as their kiss deepened. He wished Bo Ya’s hair was loose so he could tangle his fingers in it. Next time. If there was a next time. He hoped there would be many times. Qing Ming pulled away from the kiss to press his forehead against Bo Ya's. 

"The thought of you drives me mad. I want you by my side every day, even though I know that's not possible," he whispered, needing Bo Ya to hear the words. "I worry about you when you're gone, and I’m relieved every time you visit. You’re stubborn and grumpy and stuck in your ways, but you’re brave and strong. There is no one else that I would ever want this way. I care about you as a friend, but also as so much more.” 

“Stubborn?” Bo Ya asked, raising an eyebrow. Qing Ming stared at him in shock. Was he truly going to pick a fight over Qing Ming’s confession!?

“You called me irritating! And shameless!” 

“That’s the truth.” 

“I spoke the truth too. You simply don’t want to admit it.” 

“I’m going to kiss you again,” Bo Ya declared. Probably changing the subject because he knew Qing Ming was right.

“You don’t have to ask every time,” Qing Ming chuckled. 

“I wasn’t asking,” Bo Ya replied, tightening his grip on Qing Ming’s hip and pulling him in closer. “That was a warning.” Qing Ming smiled at the words, leaning in for another kiss. He placed his hand over Bo Ya’s heart, listening to the way it beat against the man’s chest, matching the fluttering of his own. If he could stay here forever in Bo Ya’s arms he would. Maybe he could convince Bo Ya to stay longer this time, to share his best. He wondered what it would be like to wake up next to the man in the morning. 

“Qing Ming,” Bo Ya muttered against his lips in amusement. 

“Hmmm?” 

“Focus on right now. The future will come later.” 

“When did you become wise?” Qing Ming wondered. For once, he obeyed Bo Ya’s command and sank into his arms, focusing only on the moment and each kiss they shared.

**Author's Note:**

> From what it showed in the movie, and from what I understand, Bo Ya’s spirit guardian form is another body entirely; however, I decided that Bo Ya’s real human body has the Vermillion Bird markings on his back all the time. 
> 
> I have decided this and no one can change my mind. 
> 
> No one. 
> 
> Also, Qing Ming goes feral over them. 
> 
> And so do I.


End file.
